Moon Bunnies in Space: A Sailor Moon & Star Trek Story
by ocramed
Summary: A crossover, fusion story of IGN's top ten TOS episodes and Sailor Moon...


**Moon Bunnies in Space: A Sailor Moon & Star Trek Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and ST belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a SM & ST Crossover/Fusion Story. Well, in theory, at any rate…**

* * *

**Part 1: "Where No Moon Princesses Have Gone Before!"**

* * *

It is the year 2265 Common Era, and all is well on Earth…and BEYOND. It's been over a hundred years since Earth and four other worlds formed what would be known as the United Federation of Planets, an intergalactic organization dedicated to the idea of peaceful coexistence. To that end, its peace-keeping armada, known as "Starfleet", protects its interests. However, Starfleet has recently begun a five-year program of deep space exploration. Starfleet's primary fleet in this endeavor consists of the top-of-the line starships, the Constitution-class. Save for the Dreadnaught-class starships, which were faster and bigger, and primarily geared towards the martial aspect of Starfleet, the Constitution-class starships offers the right balance between peaceful exploration and scientific endeavors, and defense. Leading the way in the latter is the Federation's flagship, the USS Enterprise, commanded by the young Captain Serena U. Tsukino.

This was much to the chagrin of Starfleet Command, and those within the Federation High Council.

Nevertheless, Captain Tsukino, who might as well have been picked at random when starship command duties were being assigned, took her job seriously. She knew that most people did not expect much of the girl, having graduated Starfleet Academy at the bottom of her class. In fact, the only reason why Serena was placed on the list for starship captaincies was due to the fact that she saved the life of her former starship commander, Captain Stephen Garrovick of the USS Farragut, from an energy cloud while on a landing party mission on Tycho IV. At that time, Serena was collecting plant specimens, and was thinking of the day when she could finally marry her true love, Darien Shields of the Daystrom Institute, when she completed her obligation with Starfleet, when the energy cloud attacked her captain and fellow crewmembers. With no choice involved, Serena revealed a side of herself that she had not done so in years.

Serena transformed into her magical girl persona, Sailor Moon, which she used to defeat the creature and save her crew.

In the aftermath, Serena's alias was deemed classified, after Serena asked Garrovick to keep her confidence over the matter. However, those within Starfleet Command saw a potential within the girl, and made sure that Serena would grow into a proper starship commander. For what reason, no one knew for sure, save for a certain Guardian of Time who saw starship command as an opportunity to give the Moon Princess the command experience she needed. After all, how can the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo lead if no one was confident enough to follow? Nevertheless, eight years after graduating from Starfleet Academy, Serena was assigned the United Earth Space Probe Agency, an office within Starfleet Command, to participate in its "Five-Year Mission Program". Who knows what possible dangers and mysteries lurk in deep space…?

"You move, captain," said a familiar voice.

"Hmm?" Serena said, as she woke up from her daydream. "What?"

"I said, 'Your move, captain'," said Commander T'Ami, as she looked her commanding officer. "Unless, you wish to forfeit…?"

"I don't know why you have to take a game of 3D Chess so seriously, Amy," Serena said, as she moved her chess piece to the next board. "What happened to the girl I went to Crossroad Middle School and Starfleet Academy with?"

"I really wish that you refer to me by my true name, not my human one," T'Ami said, as she moved her own chess piece. "Also, as I have told you many times in the past, I have undergone the Vulcan rite of passage, and embraced pure logic."

"Well, it makes you LESS fun to be around with, except once every seven years."

"I wish that you did not mock what my people go through."

"But I'm not! I'm just saying that you haven't cracked a smile since your extended leave of absence a few years ago," Serena said, as she made her own chess piece move. "I mean, you were serious back then, but not that serious-"

TWEEET!

"Bridge to Captain Tsukino," a voice through the PA system said.

"What now?" Serena said, as she turned towards the Recreation Room's wall monitor nearby. She then stretched her right arm to press a nearby control panel.

"Bunny, here," Serena said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Serena, we're picking up a beacon of some kind," said Lt. Raye Hino, Communications Specialist.

"How nearby is the source?" Serena asked.

"According to Mina, the source is just on the edge of the galaxy."

"Are sure she said that? I mean, it's kind of out of our way-"

"We can go visit Risa for shore leave LATER," Raye said angrily. "Be a starship captain for once, okay?"

"Alright, alright," Serena said with a whimper. "Sheesh. You don't need to yell, you know."

"Then, what are your orders…captain?"

"Tell Molly to plot a course to intercept the signal. Warp Factor 5. Condition: Yellow Alert."

"Humph! About time you acted responsibly…"

CHIRP!

"You know, I could court-martial Raye for being mean to me," Serena said.

"But, you will not," T'Ami replied.

"No, I won't," Serena said with sigh. "Well, let's go exploring…"

Upon reaching the source of the signal, the Enterprise discovered a space probe that had been floated for nearly 100 years. Upon retrieving its data from its memory core, T'Ami discovered that the probe came from a starship that had been deemed lost. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered that the probe had been deposited after the ship's captain had ordered a self-destruction sequence. Why this was the case, no one could determine. However, the telemetry indicated that the trajectory source of the probe was just outside the Milky Way Galaxy, were a mysterious pink cloud was "parked" somehow…

"We should explore the nature of that energy cloud," T'Ami said. She and the other command crew were discussing whether or not the Enterprise should enter that cloud, after it was learned that the cloud was super-charged with energy…

"Are you nuts?" said Lt. Commander Alexandra "Alex" Tenoh, Chief Engineer. "If those scans are correct, I don't think the ship's shields will hold the energy charges."

"Should we at least try?" asked Lt. Lyta Kino, Helms Officer. "I mean, I signed up for Starfleet so that I could explore the Universe."

"It would give us an opportunity to explore the health effects of the crew in stress-related situations," said Dr. Michelle Kaioh, Chief Medical Officer.

"I see," Serena said, as she mulled over her thoughts. She then turned towards Mina.

"Can you plot a course that will automatically take us in and out of that cloud?" Serena asked.

"You mean a pass-over flight path?" replied Lt. Mina Aino, Navigator.

"Yeah."

"I think that could work."

"Okay, then, it's settled," Serena said, as she blew her breath. "Let's go to 'Red Alert', and proceed into that pink cloud…"

And thus, inside the cloud the crew of the Enterprise went.

Fifteen minutes later…

"YOU BROKE THE SHIP!" Raye yelled, as repair crews began to clean up the mess that had been made, after the Enterprise entered the Pink Cloud.

"Calm down," Serena said. "We'll just go to the nearest Starbase and get fixed up."

"Actually, the nearest Starbase is three months away, at half impulse power," T'Ami said, as she hands to Serena a report. "And Commander Tenoh was being liberal in her estimates."

"See?" Raye said. "YOU BROKE THE SHIP!"

"Look, so it will take us a while to get going, but I am confident that with a little effort, we can get through this," Serena said. "Besides, I am more concerned about what happened to Mina."

"Oh, yeah, right," Raye said, as she calmed down. Mina, one of her closest friend, was struck by the energy discharges that rant though the ship. However, somehow, that energy had heightened her latent powers to such a degree, that she now had glowing eyes, which gave her a scary appearance…

"For now, we do our best to limp along-"

"Bunny, we might have some luck," Lyta said, as she patched up a star map on a nearby bridge monitor. "There is an automatic mining station on Delta Vega Prime."

"Amy?"

"It is possible that the facility could have the spare equipment we could use to repair the ship," T'Ami said, as she consulted with the ship's computer. "However, it would still take the Enterprise thirty Earth days to travel to the planet."

"Don't you mean 'days', Amy?" Serena asked with a grin.

"Considering the fact that this ship relies on a twenty-four hour cycle, for the sake of its human crew, I do think I have used the appropriate reference," T'Ami said without infliction in her voice, even though she was perfectly aware that her friend was teasing her for being strict in her pronouncements…

"You're no fun," Serena said. She then turned towards Lyta.

"Lyta, set a course Delta Vega Prime," Serena said. "Best speeds."

"Aye, aye," Lyta said, before returning to her station…

"And avoid pink energy clouds," Raye said in a snark-like manner. "We wouldn't want to damage the SHIP."

"Ha, ha," Serena said. "VERY funny…"

Over the course of the month, as the Enterprise limps to its destination, Serena pays a special visit to an old friend…

"So, how's it going?" Serena said, as she sits by Mina's beside.

"I am feeling fine, Bunny," Mina said, as she stared straight ahead, with her eyes glowing. She then turned towards Serena slowly without blinking her eyes…

"But you seem a bit nervous," Mina said. "Why would you be nervous around…me?"

"Well, it's not ME who is nervous," Serena said with a nervous laugh. "No, it's all RAYE's fault. Yeah…"

"Humph," Mina said, as she turned straight ahead to stare at the wall in Sickbay. "You know something?"

"What is it, Mina?"

"I should have been the leader of the Sailor Scouts," Mina replied. "I was the leader, back during the time of the Silver Millennium, and yet I failed in my duties to protect your mother, Queen Serenity."

"Well, it is what it is," Serena said.

"No, it is not," Mina said, as her aura crackled. "I do not know what is happening to me, but my new found sense of awareness of my potential is giving me ideas…"

Then, Mina's aura died down.

"I need some time to think about the future," Mina said. "Yes, I shall."

"Well, you do that," Serena said nervously. "I'll, um, talk to you later?"

And with that, Serena turns and runs out of Sickbay, even as Michelle wanted to know what was going on.

"Bunny?" Michelle said, before turning her head towards Mina, who continued to stare at the Sickbay's far wall.

"Huh…."

Upon reaching their destination to Delta Vega Prime, repairs to the Enterprise commences in earnest. However, there was one other thing to ponder…

"We have to do something, guys," Serena said.

"I'll say," Raye said. "According to my visions, Mina…well…"

"Well, what?"

"She becomes a threat to everyone."

"Not our Mina?" Lyta said.

"Yes, OUR Mina," said Michelle, as she enters the conference room. She then hands her notes to Serena.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"I've been monitoring Mina's…recovery. At first, I thought that her increased energy levels were just the energies that were in her. However, I think we might be looking at a life-force of some kind, one that is augmenting Mina's physiology."

"Amy, how long will it be before she becomes a threat?"

"As of last week," T'Ami replied.

"What?" Serena said. "You're just now telling me this?"

"I sent you a report on my predictions through the e-mail service," T'Ami replied. "Since you did not reply, I only assumed that you were satisfied with my report."

"You know I don't check that e-mail account as often as I would like, you know…"

Pause.

"But, I have an idea," Serena said.

"It's not a dumb idea, is it?" Raye asked.

"How do you know it's a dumb idea?"

"Usually, they are."

"Humph."

Nevertheless, Serena tells her friends and crew of her idea…

"What is this?" Mina said, as she stood in the middle of nowhere on Delta Vega Prime, with Serena and her command crew, which consisted of the so-called "Inners", standing around. Serena had asked Mina to help down on the planet, when Mina was suddenly asked to return to duty, in order to complete the repairs to the ship.

"You want to prove to everyone that you could be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, right?" Serena said.

"Well, I was just THINKING about it, actually," Mina said. "But, sure, why not?"

"Then, I challenge you to a fight, with the winner becoming the leader of the Sailor Scouts," Serena replied with confidence.

"You? With all due respect, you don't know how to fight."

"Well, that's not true!" Serena yelled a retort. "And, I can prove it."

"Very well, then, let's go all out," Mina said, as she brings out a henshin rod. "Transform?"

"Okay," Serena said, as she raised her right fist into the air. "I'm ready."

"Um, Amy, what are Serena's odds?" Lyta asked.

"Do I even need to quote the odds?" T'Ami asked.

"No, I guess not…"

"Okay, nothing short of a knock out or submission," Raye said, as she eyes both girls. "Begin!"

"Venus Planet Power!" Mina yelled.

"Moon Power Make-Up!" Serena yelled.

Both girls transformed into their heroic, magical girl guise, as Sailors Venus and Moon respectively.

"Come at me, Bunny!" Sailor Venus said, as she gets into a fighting style. "You first!"

"Okay, Mina!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she charged forward. "Here I COME-!"

The other command crewmembers look on, expecting a knock down fight. Instead, there was just-

SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-!

"I hurt you!" Sailor Moon said, as she repeatedly smacked Sailor Venus.

"No, I hurt you!" said Sailor Venus, as she did likewise.

SMACK-SLAP-PAP-!

"Huh," Lyta said, as she and the others produced a collective sweat drop. "I don't know if those two are fighting, or playing 'Patty-Cake'."

"My thoughts exactly," T'Ami said.

"They're not even hurting each other," Raye replied.

"I'm not trying to hurt Mina, guys," Sailor Moon said, as she managed to get Sailor Venus in a headlock.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Bunny," Sailor Venus said.

"Really?" Sailor Moon said, as she lets go of her friend. "Then why are you acting all weird and stuff?"

"Just for the lutz," Sailor Venus said with a grin. "You guys were walking around me like I've mutated into a monster or something, so, I decided to play a joke on you guys."

"So, your power levels have been faked?" T'Ami asked.

"No, I do feel super-charged, but that's it," Sailor Venus said. "It's not like I developed some psychic-kinetic powers or anything."

"So, you don't want to be leader of the Sailor Scouts?" Lyta asked.

"Feh, NO," Sailor Venus scoffed. "Why would I want to be target?"

"Yeah, why would you?" Sailor Moon said, as she produced a nervous sweat drop of her own.

"And you're not possessed?" Raye asked.

"I don't think so, although, that cute ensign down in the Torpedo Room has caught my attention," Sailor Venus said with a grin.

Just then, T'Ami's communicator beeped.

"T'Ami, here," T'Ami said to her communicator.

"I wanted to let you guys know that Mina isn't really possessed, so be careful," Michelle said over secured link. "I just wanted you guys off the ship when you have your intervention, especially since Alex is still, well-"

"YOU BROKE MY SHIP!" yelled a familiar voice in the background from Michelle's end.

"Er, huh," Michelle said.

"Understood," T'Ami replied. "Landing Party: out."

"So, what's next, guys?" Sailor Moon said, as she looked around towards her friends. "Guys…?"

_Captain's Log, Supplemental: With the crisis over, we can now resume our mission into the unknown. As for Mina and her enhancements, I was able to use the Silver Crystal to restrict those enhancements to her "senshi" form. Thus, no one will feel nervous or feel creepy around Mina in her normal form. I know, I won't, especially because of those eyes of hers. Weird…_

"Maybe being commander over a crew of 400 won't be so bad, Amy," Serena said, as she moved her chess piece on the 3D Chess Board, in the Recreation Room. She wanted to finish her game from a month ago, claiming that she might have found a way to defeat her Science Officer…

"As long as you do not, as Chief Tenoh would say, break the ship," T'Ami said, as she made her final move. "Check mate."

"You know, you play an irritating game of chess, Amy…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I will only focus on IGN's top ten of "Star Trek: The Original Series" for this fusion/crossover (as a guide). However, if you have any suggestions on which episodes I should focus on instead, let me know.**

**Next Time: An alien virus infects the crew of the Enterprise, even as impending disaster, in the form of a falling starship to an alien world. Can Captain Tsukino summon up her inner courage to save the day? Find out in "The Naked Moon", next time on Moon Bunnies in SPACE! See you then…**


End file.
